


Personal Heater

by revelant



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revelant/pseuds/revelant
Summary: It's a cold night, and Joohyun craves for warmth like never before.





	Personal Heater

Joohyun's body kept trembling backstage. Even after gentle hands wrapped it with her precious Hello Kitty blanket. The cold crept underneath her skin and muscles mercilessly. God, she hated low atmospheric temperatures with passion.

"Unnie, are you still cold?" Anguish read across Seungwan's face.

"It's really freezing cold, Seungwan-ah. My hands hurt." Joohyun winced in pain. And she just needed to show the younger her reddened almost purplish hands for the latter to immediately cover them with her own and lower her head to blow hot breath onto them.

"I can't believe they made us perform outside in this weather." Sooyoung joined the two girls, now shielded by a large cotton coat. Her protest was seconded by Yerim nodding frantically.

"OK, everyone, it's over, it's done. Let's go to the van." Seulgi was afraid their managers would hear their complains and rushed her bandmates to leave the venue.

"My head is pounding." Joohyun sniffed to which Seungwan placed the back of her hand over the older's forehead and cheeks, then placed her index and middle fingertips over the upper side of Joohyun's wrist to check her temperature and pulse. "Oh my god, Unnie you might be getting sick. I'm gonna make some lemon tea for you when we get to the dorm. It will help you with the cold."

"Thank you." Joohyun's soft voice and tired eyes prompted Seungwan to run her palm down the leader's head. Tempted to place a light kiss on her love's forehead, she remembered staff, fans and cameras surrounded them on their way to the van, and restrained herself yet again.

"Hurry up, you two!" The manager in the driver seat took out his arm through the window to motion at them to approach the vehicle faster.

At the sound of his nagging voice, Joohyun let go of Seungwan's warm hands and ran towards the front seat. The younger followed her and yanked at the big sliding door to enter, not before biding goodbye to the dozens of fans filming them on their way out.

 

The girls remained in silence the whole trip back home, because one, they were very tired and two, they would had started whining otherwise.

 

"Tomorrow there's no schedule, so you have the day free. Rest, OK?" Their manager broke the silence a few block away from the dorm. He hoped that could lift their mood a bit.

"Oppa, can you stop by a pharmacy? Joohyun unnie doesn't feel well, she caught a cold." Seungwan had just spotted one through the window.

"You're sick?" He turned to his side to check Joohyun, the jaded girl was falling asleep. "Let's go to the hospital so you can get an injection."

"That hurts, I don't want to, it's not serious. I just need to rest, Oppa. Don't worry."

"Sure?"

Joohyun nodded.

But Seungwan's worries were not over.

 

At home, while Joy and Yeri started bickering the moment one told the other to go first to take a shower, Seulgi dropped dead tired on her bed as soon as she entered the room she shared with Seungwan.

With the intention of serving herself a glass of water, Joohyun went to the kitchen and found Seungwan there, preparing the promised lemon tea.

"This will help you feel better, Unnie. I'm adding some honey and you'll drink it when it's still warm, but slowly so it doesn't burn your throat, OK?

Seungwan did not expect soft hands sliding around her waist.

"You can drop the honorifics, Seungwannie. We're home now." Joohyun breathed on the younger's neck before placing a fluttering kiss on her shoulder.

Heat radiated from the stimulated spot down to the base of the younger's stomach, eliciting a nervous laugh from the surprised girl.  

"I'm sorry, it's easier to call you like that, I'm used to."

"You're right. Uh, why is it that Yerim and Sooyoung are more eager to use informal speech at home with me than you?" Joohyun lets out a frustrated sigh making Seungwan shake her head in response.

"Those two are just..."

Eyes closed, Joohyun kept her body latched onto Seungwan's back a couple of minutes more until the latter finished her little task.

"Here, it's ready. Drink it, please."

Joohyun detached herself from the girl and took the mug in her hands with caution.

"Hmmm, it's delicious."

Seungwan's heart skipped a beat in excitement witnessing Joohyun's pleased reaction.

"Thank you for taking care of me, baby." The older girl's slim fingers slid over the younger's jaw stopping at her chin, to cup it. Her tender touch and the opportune use of that intimate term of endearment were too much for Seungwan's enamored heart.

"Anything for you, love. Anything."

Joohyun's tantalizing lips were close, so irresistibly close now.

"I love the way~ Baby, I love the way~" An unmistakable voice approaching put a halt to their actions. The two girls pulled away from each other the moment a fresh from the shower Yerim entered the kitchen.

"Don't mind me I didn't see anything, I'm just getting something from the fridge." The youngest deadpanned, hand semi covering her lateral vision.

The atmosphere got awkward all of the sudden. Joohyun walked towards the sink and finished drinking the, now lukewarm, remaining beverage before placing the mug inside it.

"What are you taking out? Is that-is that sushi? Yerm!" Seungwan scolded the girl.

"I'm hungry! Let me be."

"Your face will get bloated and you'll get indigestion if you eat too much at night. Yerim-ah." Joohyun warned her as well.

"I won't eat it all. Unnie also wants some, I'm taking it for her, too. Please, tomorrow we don't have schedule. Please?"

Seeing their youngest pout and plead like a child always softened the couple.

"Alright, but Seulgi is gonna get mad tomorrow when she finds out there's nothing left for her. I won't defend you, ah!" Seungwan could only shake her head once more after Yerim left without paying attention to her last warning. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"Nothing. There's no hope. She's incorrigible."

Joohyun could not be more right.

"Wanna use the bathroom in my room to shower? Let Seulgi use the main one after Sooyoung is done."

"You-you go first, you need to get in bed already." Joohyun smiled at Seungwan speaking informally to her with ease again.

"We could shower together, you know?" Joohyun's gaze was different now. The type of different no underage person should be target of. "We'll save both time and water if we do it, what you say?" Her fingers drew invisible circles over Seungwan's upper chest

To say Seungwan liked the offer is to underestimate her. The girl had painted a whole NC-17 movie scenario in her mind in seconds, consequently tainting her cheeks in incriminatory red. But she pondered that it was not the right time. And when Joohyun's eyes looked down, Seungwan knew her lover acknowledged it as well.

Before the younger could utter a word, Joohyun pecked the edge of her lips."Thank you for the tea, Seungwan-ah."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams, Unnie."

 

 

 

Hours later, Seungwan was still awake sampling the songs on her smartphone's music library. The image of those eyes full of everything her wet dreams were made off kept her restless. Exasperated, she took off her earphones and turned off the device.

Closing her eyes slowly, she dunked her head into the fluffy pillow and groaned. _I could've just helped her scrub her back, nothing else. Just touch her skin a bit. Warm her body with mine. I'm officially an idiot._

 

 

 

'Seungwan-ah~' JooHyun whispered close to the sleeping girl's ear and moved her arm to wake her up. 'Seungwan-ah~'

'Wha-what happened, Unnie?' The younger finally opened her eyes surprised. 'Are you OK?' She sat up in a heartbeat and extended her arms to the older girl. 'What's wrong?'

'Can you sleep with me tonight?'

Seungwan stared at the girl - dressed in nothing more than an oversized white tee over her panties - standing next to her bed. She was unable to process what she had heard.

Noticing the girl's unresponsiveness, Joohyun tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears and continued, 'It's just that my bed is very, very cold. I think the heater is not working, I need to tell Oppa about it.'

'Ah, let me see.' Seungwan stood up and put on her slippers, briefly glancing at her roommate, who judging by her state seemed to have entered hibernation already.

Walking hand in hand, the temperature of Joohyun's fingers testified of her current condition. And Seungwan did not miss the chance to rub those precious hands to transmit them some of her own heat. 

Once inside Joohyun's single bedroom, Seungwan let her lie in bed first.

"Come here." The older motioned at the sleepy head to join her.

Joohyun fixed a pillow before the younger could rest her head over it and sheltered their bodies under the heavy bed sheets. After turning on their sides facing each other, Seungwan asked,

'Better?'

Joohyun moved closer seeking her body. 'You're so warm.' She sighed deeply. 'I like it.'

Seungwan snickered at the older girl's attempt to cuddle with her, arms readily embracing the trembling girl.

'Oh my god! You're freezing, love.'

The younger girl pulled Joohyun's body even closer to hers and rubbed her back faster to warm it up a bit. Joohyun tightened her hug around Seungwan and buried her head between the younger's neck and collarbones.

'Wow! It's so fast.'

'What?'

'Your heart is beating really, really fast.' Joohyun hung her mouth open in amazement. 'Don't you hear it? It seems like it's gonna pop out of your chest!' She giggled playfully.

'It's because you scared me when you woke me up like that.' Seungwan replied, clearly embarrassed.

'Your body is so warm.' The older hummed in pleasure. 'Can I stay with you like this forever?'

Seungwan's initial reaction to Joohyun's last words was to giggle. But soon, she met the older girl's eyes and turned quiet.

'You really like being with me this way?' Seungwan asked in a serious tone.

'Of course, I love it.' Joohyun answered immediately, her hands caressing Seungwan's cheeks down her neck. 'You're so cozy.' Joohyun snickered teasingly. 'I don't have to ask Oppa to fix the heater if you're here with me.'

Seungwan snorted in laughter. 'Am I your personal heater?'

'Yes.' Joohyun replied softly, eyes staring at Seungwan's lips. 'You're mine. Only mine.'

Seungwan's heart beat even faster the second Joohyun's lips were all over hers. Craving for that incandescent heat only Seungwan could provide.

And Seungwan would warm Joohyun the way she wanted. All night long. 

 

FIN


End file.
